Big hero six series-Graduating
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: In this novel of big hero 6, One of Hiro's friend's Wasabi graduate's from nerd School University. Some how between that Hiro was Hallucination about Tadashi being there. It's up to Baymax to cure him.
1. Chapter 1-Happy day

Hiro Hamada was in his bed sleeping &amp; dreaming.

**In Hiro's dream.****Hiro was at **

**San Fransokyo ****General Hospital because he got a call from one of the nurses that his brother Tadashi was alive but in the burn unit with 3rd degree burns. Some how he got pulled out from the fire by Baymax before the building blew up. Hiro went into the burn unit saw Tadashi in his room on life support. Baymax was checking his vital sign's All he sudden, the heart monitor was flat lining. Baymax rubbed his hands together to defibrillate. "Clear!" Hiro shouted.****"NOOOOO!" ****End of his dream. ****Hiro woke up quickly. Baymax popped out of his charger.**

_Baymax: "Hiro, Your heart rate is to fast"._

_Hiro: "I'm fine Baymax."_

**Baymax checked hiro's pulse on his wrist. Hiro went downstairs for breakfast. His friends was waiting for him. Something strange was going on inside in his head. He imagining that Tadashi was siting next to him. It was his hallucination. Hiro was talking to him at the table. His friends was looking at him like his was talking to himself. Honey came up to him.**

_Honey: "Hero? Are you alright? Do you need to talk to Baymax?"_

_Hiro: "I'm fine. So anyone excited for Wasabi's graduation?"_

_Fred: "I sure am. I just got my tux yesterday"._

_Honey: "So am I but were worried about you &amp; so is Baymax"._

**Baymax was serving waffles. Honey turned to Baymax.**

_Honey: "Baymax I'm worried about Hiro. I think his is hallucinating. (Whispering to Baymax)He thinks Tadashi is there"._

_Baymax: "Don't worry Honey. Hiro is my primary patient. I'll keep en eye on him"._

_Gogo came downstairs for breakfast._

_Gogo: "Anyone seen my makeup?_

_Honey: "No we haven't. Did you put it some where else"?_

**Wasabi came downstair's with his cap &amp; gown on practicing his speech. He accidentally bump into Gogo.**

_Gogo: "Watch where your going"._

_Wasabi: Sorry Gogo. I was just excited._

**Wasabi &amp; Gogo were fighting. Baymax separate them with his arm's.**

_Baymax: " Fighting is unhealthy. You might hurt someone. hug &amp; makeup"._

****They Hugged each other &amp; said sorry to them. In San Fransokyo,Your in collage ******from 14 to 18 years old. The kids cleared off the table &amp; get ready for Wasabi's graduation. Baymax was worried about Hiro's health. He scanned his head while he was serving the waffles. Fred was putting on his tuxedo upstair's. Hiro was in his room. His **hallucination was coming back to him. Tadashi was standing back to him. Hiro was talking to him until Baymax was in the hallway. He was hearing Hiro talking to himself. Baymax came in.****

_BayMax: "Hiro? Who are you talking to?"_

_Hiro: "No one Baymax."_

_Baymax was scanning his head while he talking to Hiro. Baymax hugged his uperarm to read his blood-pressure. _

_Baymax: "Hiro I think your hallucinating. I think you need to stay home. I need to exam. you"._

_Hiro: "What? No! I can't miss my friend's graduation. After you can do all the exam. you want. I know your a healthcare companion. But there is nothing wrong with me. I just miss my brother".__  
_

** BayMax saw Hiro crying he got a swab to get a sample of his teardrop &amp; place it in a test tube to take into his secret lab for human health. Hiro look under his bed &amp; saw Gogo's make-up. Hiro knock on the bathroom door &amp; Gogo open up the door.**

_Hiro: "I think I found your make-up"._

_Gogo: "Oh thanks"._

**To be continued. I made the story with script writing I hope you enjoy it. **I will be putting more chapters.****


	2. Chapter 2-CeramonyTreating Hiro

**Everybody was ready for Wasabi's graduation. The bus was ready to pick them up. Hiro was upstairs. Tadashi was behind him. Hiro turned around but wasn't there. It was the **hallucination but Baymax was in his charger. Hiro ignored it &amp; went upstairs. On the way down, He felt dizzy but did ignored it. He thought ******there was nothing wrong with him but Baymax knew there was something wrong. When they got to the University hall.**

_Honey: "Wasabi where so proud of you"GoG._

_Fred: "Yea man after you graduate, will have a big party"._

_Gogo: Come on let's take our seats._

**Everybody was at their seats. Hiro saw Tadashi sat next to him. Honey turned to Hiro talking to someone who was not even there.**

_Honey: " Hiro. Are you alright"?_

**Hiro did not answer. Honey turned to GoGo.**

_Honey: "We should brought Baymax with us._

**The ceremony was over. As they got up, Hiro felt more dizzy &amp; started to throw-up on the ground. Honey went toward him.**

_Honey: Guys we need to take Hiro Home. He's not feeling good"._

**Hiro looked up. Tadashi was there. He can see he but no one else can. As they got home, Honey called Baymax to come out of his charging station. In Baymax's secret lab, Baymax have Hiro changed into a hospital gown. It was green with white trimming &amp; an open back that ties up &amp; he had green booties on. He had Hiro sat in a recliner chair while Baymax have honey attach electrodes around his ****head.**

_Honey: "Baymax what's this about"?_

_Baymax: "I need to look deep inside his brain. his hallucination's must be coming from his brain. It play's tricks on the eye's seeing things that they are really not there"._

_Hiro: "Great now I'm a medical test subject"._

_Baymax: "Not just a medical test subject Hiro. You hallucination's drew my attention"._

_Hiro felt dizzy again. Honey grabbed a bucket. He started to thow-up again. Honey wiped Hiro's face off with a warm cloth._

_Baymax: "Your hallucination's was playing trick on your brain Hiro. That is why you felt dizzy. Here honey. give h this ahi-nausea pill". _

_Baymax came up to Hiro pricked his finger._

_Hiro: "OW! what was that?_

_Baymax: "I needed take some blood"._

**As Baymax was talking, He was squeezing his finger in a test tube. The computer beep to draw Baymax's attention. Hiro's hallucination was attacking his brain cell's that made Hiro thinking that his brother was still there.**

_Baymax "Hiro, I afraid I need to do a brain biopsy"._

_Hiro: "What"!?_

_Baymax "Don't worry, you'll be asleep for this"._

**Baymax injected saditive in Hiro's vein. After Hiro was asleep, Baynax tilt the recliner chair back &amp; performed the biopsy. After the procuder, Baymay lay Hiro down on the bed to let him rest. The drug wore off &amp; Hiro woke up with a big headache. The biopsy work. Hiro no longer was hallucinating.**

**Hiro: " Thanks Baymax I'm satisfied with my care".**

**Baymax went back in his charging station. All of his friends was at his bedside.**

**Gogo: "Hiro how do you feel"?**

**Hiro: "I feel much better".**

**After Hiro got dressed, he went back in the house where his friend's was celabrating. Hiro joined them. Gogo was the DJ &amp; put some music on. Everybody went in the dance floor. They got some boogie even Baymax joined them in the party.****  
**

**The end.**


	3. Chapter 3-A road to Recovery

**After the party, Hiro &amp; his friend's helped clean up after the party then went to bed. The next morning, everybody woke up except Hiro. He was still sleeping. When Honey got him up, he felt a little warm. Honey looked around the room. It was the discharge papers the Baymax printed out from the producer he did in his secret lab yesterday. His hallucination's were gone but the biopsy did leave a side effect. He develop a fever. It was the recovery phase 2** .

_Honey: "Bye Hiro feel better okey._

_Hiro: "Bye"._

**Everybody left to School. Baymax popped out of his charging station. **

_Baymax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

_Baymax went up to Hiro's bed &amp; put his hand on his forehead for temperature reading._

_Baymax: "You have a temperature of 103.9. I suggest you to stay in bed all day."_

_Hiro: "What if I need to use the bathroom?"_

_Baymax: I'll give you a bedpan_

_Hiro: Gross. Why did I got a fever?"_

_Baymax: "You know that producer I did to get rid of your hallucination? Every producer I do has risks &amp; side effects. This is called recovery phase 2."_

_Hiro:Well I do have a headache._

_Baymax: "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would your rate your pain?"_

_Hiro: "9?"_

_Baymax:" That's bad. I need to take you back to my secret lab"._

**Baymay carried Hiro outside to his secret lab. Baymax help Hiro to get undressed &amp; put him into a gown &amp; tie it in the back. He also took his underwear off.**

Hiro:"Hey! what are you doing?"

**Baymax: I'm going to place this tube called a catheter into your bladder &amp; hook this up to a bag. Your too sick to get up. My senser reads that during the recovery, Your too weak to get up. I need to keep an eye on you so you don't go into shock. Baymax did the catheter producer &amp; hook the bag onto bed. Hiro felt embarrassed because he felt that he has no control for awhile until Baymax said it was okay for him to be discharge. Baymax tucked him in &amp; applied a cold compress on his forhead. Everybody camee home from School. Honey went up to check on Hiro. He was not in his bed.**

Honey: "Where's Hiro?"

Gogo: I think Baymax took him to his secret lab.

**Everybody went to Baymax's secret lab. They saw Hiro in bed with a bag full of urine hanging on the bed.**

Honey: "Uhh why do you have a catheter?"

Hiro: "Because Baymax said that I can't get up to use the bathroom. It was awful. Baymax kept feeding me chicken soup &amp; giving me enema's to clean my rectum."

Gogo: "WoW! that gross."

**Honey took Hiro's homework out of her bag.**

Honey: Hiro look I brought your homework for you because you miss school.

Gogo: "Wow! Baymax really is taking his medical career series. He must be praticeing R &amp;R as for a healthcare companion."

**Baymax scanned Hiro.**

Baymax: "Hiro, Your temperature is rising more it is now 106.9. You kids need to get out. I need to tend to Hiro's sickness."

**The kids left. Baymax filled the tub with cold water with ice. Baymax undressed Hiro, carried him to the tub &amp; gently put him in it. Hiro stated to shiver.**

Baymax: "Treatment includes a cold bath to drop temperature down.

Hiro: "At lease can you take this tube out?"

Baymax: "Your not well yet Hiro. Your still weak. I need to empty your bag out while your in there. I'm sorry that producer cause this problem.

Hiro: "Well Baymax is a healthcare companion you really care about my health.

**Baymax scanned Hiro while he was talking to him. His Temperature was dropping quickly. Baymax took his patient out &amp; towel him off. Hiro was still shivering &amp; was turning blue. Baymax put a clean gown on him &amp; put him tp bed &amp; hung his catheter bag. Baymax put a thermal blanket on him to warm him up. Baymax fed him more soup &amp; tuck him in for the night. Baymax sat on his bedside with his charger. The next morning, his temperature went back to normal. Baymax took the catheter out &amp; discharge his from his lab. Hiro came into the house while his friends were playing cards.**

Honey: "Looks who's back! how are you feeling?

Hiro:"Much better. Baymax said that I'm well enough to go to School."

The End


End file.
